Ice Door
Basic Information Even though they look like Crystals, the winter-themed Ice Doors are usable pieces of furniture that were introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 and are part of the Frost Bundle. They do not swing open, but instead retract into the block at their base where you have placed them onto. Different from most Doors in Creativerse, Ice Doors are only the size of 1 block instead of 2 blocks in height. These Doors cannot only be rotated sideways, but into all directions. They are also special in that they do not auto-connect to other Doors placed adjacent to them and will not open/close together with other Doors automatically (but only when wired). Like all other Doors, Ice Doors too can be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. However, Doors can also be locked and wired to activation devices. How to obtain Ice Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Ice Doors and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Ice Doors are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and in building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these building doors. However, none of these Item Packs will provide you the crafting recipe for Ice Doors. Simply obtaining already crafted objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Ice Doors cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlocking the crafting recipe Since Ice Doors are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, their crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain their crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these doors will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to crafting Ice Doors After buying the Frost Bundle, 1 Ice Door can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 1 block of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas * 2x Vines, harvestable from Cragwood trees in many Biomes or from Wildwood trees in Jungles, or obtainable from several kinds of Leafies either as a loot when killing them or by harvesting from them after taming them and feeding them their favorite Food * 1 Iron Rod made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can mainly be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or can be collected from randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests (on Lava layer blocks) or Diamond Treasure Chests (on Corrupted Blocks) in darkness How to use Ice Doors Ice Doors can be placed into the game world for building purposes, for example into a hole in the wall of a building or to close the entrance to a cave. These Doors can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object, so that all doors of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. Please note that these specific doors do not auto-connect to other doors. Player characters are 2 blocks in height, but some Creatures can slip through holes of only 1 block in height, so you might need to use 2 Ice Doors to create a proper entrance. Ice Doors can be opened (retracted) and closed (extended) after being placed by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close doors that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the doors; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed doors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through doors on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a door, so they won't lay siege to player bases (buildings). However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a door just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the door as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed door with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing doors when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and even more often players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the door. Ice Doors will retract into the ground, wall or ceiling that you place them onto when you open them. So they cannot be made to "flip" directions like other Doors. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Ice Doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of the door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock Ice Doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked doors when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your Ice Doors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your doors - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the door. The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the according Ice Doors with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing an Ice Door, on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a door, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the door/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Wireable Category:Doors Category:Frost Category:Lockable Category:Furniture